The Nereid
by tarrantela
Summary: So its a story about a sister of Percy, daughter of Poseidon. Hope you like it. Rated T just in case.


Percy POV

_RRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

I sat up in my bed soaked in cold sweat. I know I heard that deafening roar in real life, not my incredibly annoying reoccurring nightmare. I hastily put on my armor on top of my undershirt and boxers and went outside, obviously not thinking about what I was doing. I clicked my trusty sword Riptide and ran outside as it grew into a 3 foot sword. When I got outside I looked around, seeing other people running and yelling, pointing towards the Fireworks Beach. I quickly spotted Annabeth and ran towards her, grabbing her right arm. She turned around to look at me.

"Annabeth-"I tried to ask but she interrupted me.

"There is an immense sea dragon on the beach, and according to others, it's attacking a girl, a demigod perhaps," She said while running towards the beach, pulling me along. As we got nearer I saw that she was proved right. There was indeed a GIANT sea serpent on the beach. But it wasn't a regular sea serpent. It was scaly and dark teal, with razor sharp fins and a flat tail. Also, it has stumpy legs, actual legs, with horrible claws. And the most horrifying part was its mouth. I had row and rows of knife-like teeth. Teeth that were all snapping at a girl, crouching on the water (on the actual water!) and trying to drive the water dragon off the beach.

Some campers stood at battle positions, others just stood incredulous and plainly confused about the whole situation, me being one of them. I watched in a trance as the girl jumped, water acting like a push, a trampoline, and landed on top of the monster's scaly head. The monster roared, twisting and shaking its neck, trampling back towards deeper waters. The girl, reached in a small pack she was carrying around her shoulder and removed a cold, blue dagger. She lifted it above her head and pulled the dagger in half, and driving each half of the dagger into each of the serpent's eyes. The serpent roared, screeching and making all of the panicked campers cover their ears. But the dragon just kept on roaring, and wildly shaking its head. The mysterious "walk-on-water" girl left her blue daggers in the creature's eyes and neatly dived into the water. The creature also crashed into the salty beach waters following her by her scent, somehow. Without thinking, again, I took of my armor, dropped my sword into the sand, and ran after the monster, hearing Annabeth yell after me. The last bit of the scaly tail was already disappearing into murkiness of the Long Island Sound, and I plunged into the warm waters of the beach.

I gasped in the water, knowing that I could breathe, and willing myself to stay dry, I looked around the water, and saw the girl, swimming faster than humanly possible, around the monster in circles, trying to confuse it. The monster looked around wildly, trying to claw at the girl swimming out of his reach. Then, suddenly, she flew like a torpedo into even deeper waters, out of mine, and the creature's, line of sight. The dragon looked around frantically, trying to pin-point its target, and _not_ succeeding very well. There was a quick, bubbly blur and the girl was on the monster's snout, prying the daggers out of his eyes and bulleting towards me. I resisted the urge from running away, I mean, if you saw the ferocity and power in her green eyes. She narrowed her eyes and she neared me, and stopped abruptly, turning around, and combining her dagger halves together.

What she did next almost made me realize how utterly powerless I must be compared to her. She pointed her dagger, and screamed as a shock flowed from her daggers, a line going straight for the monster, and hit its chest, sending very visible ripples throughout the water, and apparently a shock through its body. The girl watched in anticipation, and sighed (yes, sighed in the water, huh) in relief, when the creature froze over, a single circle of ice placed o its chest, then, slowly spreading around towards it face, legs, and tail, until the whole monster was covered in a shell of ice. The girl screamed again, clenching her fists, and the ice covering the creature cracked, and cracked. You could tell the girl was a moment from completely bursting, when the walnut covering the monster shattered, sending a million pieces of ice flying in all directions. I was too mesmerized about what the heck just happened that I didn't notice the girl next to me had passed out, and was floating peacefully in the now old waters.

I took her, one arm under her leg and one under her pits, and put the dagger in her soggy bag. I rocketed myself upward to the surface, and swam to the shore line, the girl still in my arms, and walked up the wet sand and let her gently in the grass. I lifted my head to all the campers, looking stunned and confused and even probably scared. One of the Apollo campers, Sharon Lucia (head healer,) ran up to me and the girl, kneeling down beside the girl and doing all the "make-sure-she's-alright" medical protocol. I stepped back and stood up, finally noticing the features of the girl. And I really couldn't help but noticed how closely we related each other.

She had jet-black hair, which was wet, but it was definitely curly when it was dry. She also had a tan, slightly darker than mine. I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed. But she looked like a mini-female me. She was about 15, while I was 17. I also noticed her clothing. She was wearing slightly torn short, with a Saint Martin dragon shirt, and a puka shell necklace. I walked towards Annabeth, and she instinctively checked me over and asked if I was hurt. I shook her off and watched Sharon put her ear to the girl's chest, and pumped her chest. She put her ear to her chest again, then the girl coughed while sitting up, spraying water and spit _all _over Sharon.

"_UGH_!" Sharon shrieked. She wiped her face on her shirt, and walked toward her cabin members. We all looked at the girl, carefully, as if anticipating something bad. The girl looked up at me, with piercing sea green eyes, and then looked at everyone, taking everything in. The expressions on her face turned from angry, to confused, to bewildered, and then to tired. She looked at me one more time, and mouthed one word. Almost questioning me.

_Percy_?

Then, something happened, that changed my life forever, maybe everyone's' lives. A single green trident appeared above her head, the same color of her eyes, and was reflected by the full moon behind her. Everyone gasped and started murmuring. I remembered this exact moment while I was playing capture the flag, except it was like watching it from a bystander's point of view. Chiron, which I hadn't noticed until now, galloped up next to her, and bowed in his horse form, "Andromeda, daughter of the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Lord of the Waters," He stood up from his bow and picked up Andromeda the same way I did. He stood in the middle of our little semicircle, holding up Andromeda with no trouble, which had in time, passed out completely, "Andromeda," Chiron continued, and looked at me, "daughter of Poseidon."


End file.
